


beside

by antimagnetismo



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, D/s elements, M/M, Marvey week, Mirror Universe, death kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimagnetismo/pseuds/antimagnetismo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike celebrate Daniel Hardman's death.</p>
<p>Warnings in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvey week's day two, _Through the Looking Glass._

"You did it," Mike pants, arms wrapped around Harvey's neck as he rolls his hips, somehow even more desperate than usual. Not that Harvey is about to complain, though his slightly wrinkled button up and eyes are the only sign that he's affected by this.

He doesn't know how long it's been since Mike walked inside his office and wordlessly drew the blinds so they could have some privacy for this, for how Mike let his clothes fall to the floor faster than ever before, for the way he climbed on Harvey's lap right away, unfastening his trousers so he could reach for Harvey's already half hard cock and keep it still just long enough for him to _take_ , for the string of moans leaving Mike's lips as they feel the slow drag against each other.

It's clear that Mike doesn't know whether he wants Harvey's lips on his or to lean back so the angle will allow him to take more of Harvey's cock, but the whimper that leaves him as Harvey fills him to the brim has him believing that this is what Mike needs and it isn't as though he doesn't have other uses for his mouth. "I did," he confirms, feeling himself twitch and eliciting a wanton moan from Mike.

" _Pearson Specter_ ," Mike breathes, voicing the words that had been in Harvey's mind all day. He slows until he's no longer moving vertically, instead rotating his hips and, by the sounds he's making, getting Harvey to press against his prostate. "You killed him, Harvey." He sounds amazed, which should be nothing he hasn't heard since he finally broke Hardman's neck to finish him off, but from Mike, it's always new. "Tell me how you did it. _Please_."

Harvey can tell himself that it's because of the want in Mike's voice, but he knows he'll tell him what happened regardless, and yet it's with no little pride that he notes, "I took my time with him. He had it coming, the fucker. I found him asleep. Can you believe that?" He feels more than hears Mike's laugh, oh so delicious against his skin, and can't resist arching his hips to fuck into Mike, who mewls. "I woke him up and he tried to fight it. He was pathetic -- didn't even get a punch in, that's how useless he was. I had him restrained in seconds. There wasn't enough time to have fun with that."

"And what about-- _ah_." Mike bites his lip to keep from shouting and Harvey punishes him with a slap to his ass that echoes in the office. " _Harvey_ , please. Did he bleed, did you burn him, I _need_ \--" A strangled sound leaves him and Harvey soothes him with a hand on his back, the other reaching for something on his desk.

When he finds it, he shows it to Mike: a sharp Teruyasu knife, red stains standing out against the metal and hiding the engraved words, and Mike takes in a sharp breath at the sight. "I made sure all of him was bleeding. Told him that's what _Pearson Hardman_ was like whenever he interfered," he explains, a soft smile appearing on his lips as he comes to the realization that Mike hasn't stopped throughout all of this, and takes one of Mike's hands, wrapping his fingers around the weapon's hilt. "It's yours now," he tells a confused Mike, whose eyes widen before he starts to ride him eagerly, chanting Harvey's name, and Harvey is glad to notice that he can appreciate both the stunned, gorgeous look on Mike's face as well as the clench of his ass around him.

That's when Mike falters, slowing down considerably as he falls against Harvey's chest but he can't have that, so he wraps his arms around Mike's waist and hoists him up, letting the chair roll back as he sets him on the desk. Mike is nothing if not compliant as he sets a punishing pace, his body bent forward to press kisses to Mike's neck as he moves in and out, in and out. "You like that, don't you? You like thinking that I cut him with this. Guess what, Mike?" He tilts his head to whisper in Mike's ear, "I don't need it with _you_ ," and promptly demonstrates his words by giving a sharp bite to his collar, Mike's yelp almost going unnoticed as Harvey tastes blood on his tongue and groans his approval against Mike's skin.

Mike's unabashed moan is something he's never heard in the office before, and the next time he bottoms out he feels that Mike's already hard again. He runs his tongue across the mark, savoring it, and fucks him relentlessly, Mike thrashing desperately under Harvey. "Look at you, so eager," he breathes, pulling back just long enough to speak. "I haven't even told you about how it felt when he struggled to breathe until he passed out." Mike gasps at the words, hips arching up into Harvey, who can't help but go harder. "Or when he regained consciousness and I broke his neck. Felt it snap right under my foot."

"Harvey, Harvey-- god, Harvey, _please_ ," Mike babbles, a hand gripping Harvey's hair and tugging on it, but he doesn't complain, never does.

"Maybe you'll be there when it happens again," he suggests, hearing Mike's _surpriseddelightedaroused_ gasp, and decides that he needs to taste that, too, moving back up to give him a kiss that's all tongue and blood and craving. "We could go to Britain, get rid of goddamn Darby." Mike's high moan is the only reaction he needs, reaching between them to fist Mike's cock. "Then I'll fuck you over his desk while he bleeds on the floor." He feels Mike shudder and he understands perfectly, the image of himself deep inside Mike while the snotty man got a better end than he deserved which won't leave the forefront of his mind for a while is enough to bring him so unbearably close. That, perhaps, is what distracts him, because next thing he knows Mike's holding the knife up, pressing it against Harvey's collar.

"I could kill _you_ ," Mike whispers, tracing a line on Harvey's neck with the knife, and he knows better than to nod, only fucking him harder to show that _yes_ , he could. And after that it doesn't take long, _need_ overtaking the two of them as they move against each other until they finish, long after the bruise on Mike's collar stopped bleeding.

"You could," he replies at last, "but you won't."

And the kiss they share is sweet enough that anyone outside would think them weak for it, but alone in Harvey's office, they couldn't feel stronger.


End file.
